The Reign of Nosferatmon
by Jay Moss
Summary: A new evil Digimon appears, hellbent on taking down the Digi-destined one by one until only TK is left. His first target? Izzy.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and it's characters.The production company does.This is just a loyal fan's work.However,I own my original characters that take place in this fic series and they may only be used in other fics if the author has written permission from me.  
  
Author's Notes- All change! My first full adventure fic and it's a dark,gothic one at that.By which I mean,in context to what we are used to seeing in the anime,this has a fairly different theme.The name Nosferatmon,for example,is a name I thought up based on Nosferatu aka Dracula in a 1922 silent b/w film.So,he has to be a fairly darker bad guy.I hope you enjoy this fic and if you do,please review it on fanficiton.net or E-Mail me.Thank you and now,you may begin reading.  
  
PLEASE NOTE- This takes place just after Devimon has been defeated.I've also included some Digimon mythology created by myself too.  
  
'The Reign of Nosferatmon.' A Digimon Fanfic Series by Jay Moss-  
  
  
***  
  
Prologue-  
  
  
Inside a castle on top of a secluded island in the sky,he watched Devimon's defeat at the hands of Angemon with great interest.  
  
'Defeated by a mere child.' Nosferatmon thought to himself.He was not watching Devimon's final battle on a monitor,he saw it all happen in his mind. 'Why is Angemon protecting that one child? No,wait.There is more.More children.And more Digimon.An Agumon,A Palmon,A Tentomon,they each have a Digimon with them.' Nosferatmon saw it all happen.His mind suddenly flashed back to the war of a thousand years ago.He remembered crushing the forces of light alongside Devimon until Angemon appeared.He defeated Devimon and then,attempted to defeat Nosferatmon.  
  
'Angemon couldn't kill me.All he could do was imprison me up here.' Nosferatmon reminded himself.He looked around.He had been trapped by Angemon in this castle.He had been put out of his way.Nosferatmon saw Angemon become a digi-egg once more.He smiled,revealing long fangs and swung his black,untidy hair back.His red eyes widened as he let out an evil cry of laughter before diving into a fountain of black mist.  
  
Nosferatmon re-materialised above where Devimon had been defeated.He hovered above the battlefield.Nosferatmon had a face and hands as white as the daylight clouds but,his body was simply a black sheet which waved in the night breeze.  
  
'Seven of them.Seven children.Seven Digimon.Myotismon had foreseen an eighth.' Nosferatmon frowned.Where was this eighth child of light that Myotismon spoke of all those years ago? That was not important now.It would be a long time before Angemon would return.During that time,Nosferatmon could take back what was his.He could take back the Digital world.He would succeed where Devimon had just failed.  
  
'The plague of darkness will once more cover this land,infesting this world with sin.' Nosferatmon told himself,as his plan formed in his mind.He knew what he had to do.Destroy the egg.Angemon would never return then.  
  
Nosferatmon's face and hands sank into his body and dissolved into a black mist.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One-  
  
  
TK sat on the grass quietly staring at the egg in his hands.He was pleased that Patamon had finally digivolved but,he couldn't help but feel quite lonely without a Digimon of his own.He looked around their campsite.Everyone else was fast asleep.But,TK couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.Not to mention what Devimon said about there being more evil Digimon.What if one of them attacked now? Or in the morning? Even if the egg hatched by then,how could he make Tokomon digivolve straight to Angemon? Angemon was the only one that had managed to defeat Devimon.It was almost as if he was the gang's only hope when it came to fighting evil.Suddenly,someone came and sat down beside him.It was Matt,TK's older brother.  
  
"TK,why aren't you asleep man?" Matt asked him,concerned.Matt felt that it was his responsibility to make sure TK was alright whilst they were stuck in Digi-world.  
  
"I was just thinking about what Devimon said.You know,about there being more bad Digimon?" TK looked up at his brother.Matt smiled down at him,confidently.  
  
"Don't worry! Whatever happens,we can handle it! Besides,you shouldn't feel so down.It was you and your Digimon that saved us all!"  
  
"But,what if Angemon doesn't come when another bad Digimon attacks us?"  
  
Matt put a hand on TK's shoulder.  
  
"He'll come,TK.Trust me."  
  
TK perked up with that.  
  
"You really think so,Matt?"  
  
"I'm sure of it!" Matt lied.He had to lie.He had to keep TK's hopes and spirits up.He couldn't tell him what he really thought because,Matt seriously doubted that Angemon would be returning any time soon.But,if that's what TK believed...  
  
"Thanks,Matt!" TK said to him.  
  
"Okay,now go get some shut-eye.It was a long day today and it'll probably take it's toll on you in the morning if you don't get some sleep."  
  
"Alright." TK replied,yawning before falling to sleep right there and then.Matt looked at him one last time before going back to sleep himself.  
  
***  
  
Nosferatmon looked down on Matt and TK from the edge of his island in the sky.'The older boy.' Nosferatmon thought. 'He could prove to be useful to me.' And with that,Nosferatmon melted into a black liquid and fell to the campsite below.When he struck the grass,he noticed another child.This one wore some kind of electrical apparatus on his back.But,that wasn't what interested Nosferatmon.  
  
'His knowledge.So much knowledge.' Nosferatmon returned to his full form and hovered over to the resting boy.Suddenly,he noticed the Tentomon next to him.It awoke with a start.  
  
"IZZY! IZZY! WAKE UP!" It shouted,not only waking Izzy but,Tai,Matt,TK,Sora,Mimi and Joe too.All of their Digimon awakened also.  
  
"Who is that?" Exclaimed Tai.  
  
"More like,WHAT is that?" Matt shouted back.  
  
"His hair is all messy and dreadful,that's all I know!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Look at his body,it's just a thin black layer!" Sora pointed out.  
  
"Why did he wake me now? I need ten hours of sleep max or else,I feel ill in the morning!" Joe complained.  
  
"Extraordinary,he's not like anything I've ever seen before." Izzy told everyone.  
  
"Matt,is that a bad Digimon?" TK asked his brother.  
  
"I don't know,TK." Matt,like everyone else,was stumped as to what they were face to face with.  
  
Nosferatmon just stood there watching them as if in a trance.  
  
"Well,whatever it is,it looks like it wants trouble!" Tai shouted,as Agumon leaped onto his feet and spewed fire at Nosferatmon.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!"  
  
The attack struck Nosferatmon hard and fast but,had no effect! It simply drowned into the darkness of Nosferatmon's body.Nosferatmon then let out a roar and released a full flood of fire from his mouth which struck Agumon faster and harder than Agumon's attack,sending the small,dinosaur-like Digimon flying into a nearby tree.Tai ran over to Agumon as fast as he could.  
  
"Agumon! Speak to me,bud!" Tai shouted.All Agumon could do was groan and writhe in pain.  
  
"Pathetic." Nosferatmon spoke. "I can't believe Devimon had trouble defeating you all." He then turned his attention to Izzy.  
  
"Your mind...GIVE IT TO ME!" Nosferatmon shouted swining his arm back to grab Izzy.Tentomon flew up above him.  
  
"SUPER SHOCKER!"  
  
The electric attack struck Nosferatmon's hand.The hand twitched slightly as Nosferatmon turned his face to Tentomon,raised a finger and struck Tentomon with a lightning quick bolt of energy which sent him falling to the ground.  
  
"I've seen what you weaklings can do.Now,see what I can do!" Nosferatmon said to the Digi-destined,slamming his hands on the ground.Suddenly,red thunder sparng up from beneath their feet and sent the other Digimon up into the air at the mercy of Nosferatmon.He swang his hands up and the Digimon were shot down to the ground like bullets from a gun.He then repeated the assault again and then,a third time.Nosferatmon then pulled Izzy up by the head.Izzy tried to struggle out of his grip.Tentomon weakly made his way over to Nosferatmon.  
  
"Iz...zy...hang...on...I'll..."  
  
Nosferatmon glared at Tentomon and the insect-resembling Digimon stopped dead in his tracks.All the Digimon and their human firends were down and unconcious.Slowly,Izzy sank into Nosferatmon's body.He tried to escape but,drowned the the sludge-like texture of his body.Suddenly,a red glow surrounded Nosferatmon and he let out an almightly cry of pain! He fell to the ground and didn't move.  
  
"Is he...dead?" Tai asked,finally gaining conciousness.  
  
Slowly,Nosferatmon raised his face,laughing like a maniac.  
  
"The knowledge! I know everything.The mind of this boy matched with my infinent wisdom."  
  
"What did you do to Izzy?" Matt shouted at him.  
  
"We have become one mind.The body has been taken away.Without the mind,the body is useless."  
  
"You can't just take away his body like that!" Sora protested,trying to stand up straight.  
  
"Just watch me!" Nosferatmon told her and with that,he dissolved into a black mist and vanished from sight apart from his pale face.It looked at TK who was frozen to the spot with fear.His red eyes narrowed at him before dissapearing with the rest of the body.  
  
"What on earth was that thing? Was it a Digimon or a ghost?" Mimi asked her Digimon friend,Palmon.  
  
"I don't know,Mimi." Palmon replied.  
  
"If it is a ghost," Joe began,slumped against a tree. "I think I've just found out that I'm allergic to them."  
  
"What did it mean when it said Izzy's body had been taken away?" Sora queried.  
  
Nosferatmon watched over the group from his floating castle.He stared down at Sora and grinned evilly as blood ran down from his mouth.He licked it off his white face with a lizard tongue and let out a wicked laugh.  
  
"Ah,my dear.That is nothing compared to what I intend to do to you." Nosferatmon said,turning to a marking on the wall showing an object known as The Crest of Love.Smiling evilly,he ran his fingers across the emblem,disfiguring it.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
  
Author's Footnotes- Well,I gave this my best try.I've attempted to create an evil bad guy with a reason to attack the Digi-destined.Of course,it'll all come to light in the following chapters exactly what he has planned for each of them.Please review this or E-Mail me comments on what I could do to improve this or possible events in the future chapters.  
  
The author is asking his readers for help because,he is tired.  
  
And when the author is tired,he is clueless.  
  
Thank you for your time and God bless you all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and it's characters. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. However, I own my original characters that take place in this fic series and they may only be used in other fics if the author has written permission from me.  
  
Author's Notes- Third chapter, as you all know, is VERY late being written. Why does my College insist on drowning me in work? They still expect me to finish reading, 'Wuthering Heights' by Tuesday! I spent my holiday reading that book! Ah well, only 2 more chapters to go of that! Hopefully not too many of this left to go either! Enjoy!  
  
PLEASE NOTE- This takes place just after Devimon has been defeated. I've also included some Digimon mythology created by myself too.  
  
'The Reign of Nosferatmon.' A Digimon Fanfic Series by Jay Moss-

Chapter 3-

***

"Can't we rest just a little bit longer, Joe?" Mimi complained. She, Joe and their Digimon companions had been searching high and low for Izzy for hours with zero luck in finding him. Joe looked around. The four of them had left the forest and came to the edge of a cliff. Joe wasn't at all keen on the prospect of finding and battling the creature that had taken Izzy but, he knew that if they did not fight it, they would never get Izzy back.

'But where IS Izzy and that creature?' Joe asked himself.

"JOE! Are you ignoring me?" Mimi whined at him. "I asked if it was okay to rest longer?"

"But, Mimi." Palmon began. "No-one said that you couldn't rest longer."

"Even though it has been over an hour." Gomamon pointed out.

"Then, why is Joe standing up ready to go, Palmon?" Mimi asked her plant-like Digimon.

"Well... I don't know." Palmon replied. "Gomamon, why is Joe standing up and looking around?"

"I guess he's... I'm not sure either." Gomamon told them, making his way over to Joe, who was staring up at the night sky.

"Joe? Why are you looking up there?" Gomamon queried his friend.

"You don't see anything up there, do you Gomamon?"

Gomamon looked up. The sky was totally dark now except for the moon which shined with a peculiar shadow cast over it.

"That's weird. I never noticed the moon having something in front of it." Gomamon told him. "Take a look down and see if there's a reflection on the water, Joe."

Joe did so and saw the moon's reflection all right but, there was no shadow of anything else! Joe looked back up to check. The moon was still partially clouded by something which wasn't showing up in the water over the edge of the cliff.

"Maybe that thing, whatever it is, up there is just a cloud." Joe offered as an explanation.

"Or an illusion of some kind." Gomamon suggested.

"What do you think, Mimi?" Joe asked. He turned around and observed that Mimi and Palmon had both fallen asleep. Joe and Gomamon both agreed that maybe they were so weary of travelling around the Digital World that they had started to see things. The two of them nested on the ground and fell asleep.

***

Sora slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was stuck in a cell, almost like a prison. Dark and gloomy, with a cold floor made up of hard bricks as were the walls. There were no windows or any kind of furniture of decoration. Through strong iron bars which prevented any idea of escaping, she could see a row of tall statues. She recognized Devimon and Nosferatmon but, the other were unrecognisable. One seemed to resemble a monkey with sunglasses and another looked like a vampire with a cape and fangs (You can all guess who these are, I hope! - Jay). Suddenly a voice was heard booming throughout the Lair.

"All of them... Evil Digimon. Masters of darkness like myself."

Nosferatmon appeared out of thin air before Sora. He had managed to alter his size to just above Sora's height yet she was still very intimidated by the monstrous being.

"And like myself... All of them imprisoned by the forces of light many years ago." Nosferatmon told Sora.

"The forces of light?" Sora did not understand what Nosferatmon meant but, he continued to explain.

"The Great Digimon Civil War. Angemon, with his power and that of the crests, could not defeat us. He merely depleted our powers and left us to wander the Digital World like mere commoners when she should have been ruling it with an iron fist! But now, we are strong again. Now, we take what is rightfully ours! We can conquer the Digital World by destroying you children and getting rid of the crests! Devimon may have failed but, myself and my brothers and sisters of the night will go on and succeed!"

Sora couldn't believe it! She had seen what Devimon and Nosferatmon were capable of! What chance did she and the others have against the evil Digimon?

'No...' Sora told herself. 'We can't give up. We took out Devimon so, we can take out this creep!' It was then that Sora remembered another detail. The one that got her here in the first place.

"Where's Izzy?" She demanded to know. Nosferatmon pointed to the Cell next to hers. The wall dissolved, allowing Sora to observe Izzy who simply sat on the floor, staring back at her. But, it was a cold, lifeless stare. It was almost as if he was dead. Sora ran over to him. She could also see Motimon behind him, unconscious. She looked at Izzy. He was motionless.

"Izzy? Izzy, can you hear me?" Sora asked. She got no response. She turned to Nosferatmon. "Why isn't he talking?"

"Put simply my dear, he doesn't know how to. I have taken away all that he knew. He cannot talk. He cannot move. He is simply a newborn embryo. An empty shell, if you will, without a mind or a soul as you will soon be."

Sora looked up at Nosferatmon, terrified. He raised an arm and placed it on Sora's head.

Sora could feel the Lair begin to spin around her. Her vision became so distorted that she soon passed out. Her final thought was of:

'Biyomon...'

***

There was no realistic way to reach the Island in the sky that Tai and Agumon could see. As he sat on a fallen branch poking a stick at a fire, Tai had a hunch that Nosferatmon had taken Sora, Izzy and Tentomon up there.

"But, what about Biyomon, Tai? Nosferatmon's somehow got her onto his side." Agumon reminded Tai. Not that he needed reminding. Nosferatmon had managed to transform Biyomon into an evil Digimon and increase her power too. The last thing that he needed was Biyomon attacking them again.

"If Biyomon does assault us again Agumon then, we can't hurt her too much or else when she returns to our side, she'll be too weak to battle Nosferatmon."

"You mean IF Biyomon returns to our side, Tai."

Tai was about to respond when some people were heard screaming loudly. He and Agumon jumped up as Mimi, Joe, Palmon and Gomamon ran from a psychotic Biyomon, attacking in all directions! Palmon screeched to a halt and attempted to slow down Biyomon.

"POISON IVY!"

The vines wrapped around Biyomon as Palmon tried to suspend her in the air.

"Good job, Palmon!" Mimi supported her.

"Tai, now that we've got Biyomon all tied up, how are we going to bring her back on our team?" Joe asked the group's leader.

"Well, I guess Palmon'll have to try and squeeze the evil out of Biyomon."

Joe glared at Tai, shocked.

"YOU EXPECT BIYOMON TO REGURGITATE HER EVIL?" Joe shouted at him.

"Have you got any better ideas?" Tai asked him.

***

Nosferatmon watched the struggle unfold. At this rate, Biyomon won't be worth having as an ally. Nosferatmon knew what to do in this situation. He concentrated all his energy that he had stolen from Sora and transferred it to Biyomon. Nosferatmon stumbled backwards, weak from the power transfer but, he knew that whatever he lost, he gained from as well.

***

A flash of white light shot down from the island above the Digidestined's and their Digimon's heads. It surrounded Biyomon and blasted Palmon away into Mimi's arms.

"Palmon!" She cried, before screaming as she noticed what exactly was happening.

"DARK BIYOMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... DARK BIRDRAMON!"

The gang watched as Dark Birdramon appeared, complete with black and red feathers and eyes as white as a sheet.

***

As he watched the Digivolution, Nosferatmon let out a laugh, so loud and so evil, it was heard all across the Digital World.

To Be Continued...

***

Author's Footnotes- You know what? I don't know why all bad guys in anime do what Devimon did with Leomon and what I did with Biyomon and have good guys turn bad! It may be cheap but, it works wonders! I'm not sure what points to include here so, I'll just thank you all for reading. Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism should be put in your review or sent in an E-Mail to me! Any other comments other than CC (Flames, fan-mail, Sasami or Mimi wallpaper for my site, et al) should be E-Mailed directly to me! Oh, and check out my site at [www.jayanime.atfreeweb.com][1] and sign my guestbook please if you like my site? Oh, and you can check out my Mimato Shrine there too!

*Sigh* With this and College, I'm so busy this winter! Maybe Santa could bring me some aspirins ^_^' ?

Thank you for your time! God bless you all!

Jay.

-x-

   [1]: http://www.jayanime.atfreeweb.com



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and it's characters. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. However, I own my original characters that take place in this fic series and they may only be used in other fics if the author has written permission from me.  
  
Author's Notes- This is the second chapter of my first action fic series. There's also some slight Taiora hints in it so, be warned. Apart from that, read and enjoy and if possible, REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE NOTE- This takes place just after Devimon has been defeated. I've also included some Digimon mythology created by myself too.  
  
'The Reign of Nosferatmon.' A Digimon Fanfic Series by Jay Moss-

Chapter 2-

***

'Am I dead?' Izzy thought. 'I feel like something has become taken away... No, wait! I feel like I'm sharing something with someone else. I feel light-headed yet inactive.'

Izzy opened his eyes. He was floating inside an large glass tube connected to various pieces of machinery but, none that he'd ever seen before. He looked around some more. Towering above him were statues of very bizarre looking Digimon. He recognised two of them. One was Devimon and the other he remembered from somewhere but, he couldn't recall exactly where he'd seen it. He looked up. Above his head was a blinding white light. Izzy covered his eyes with his arm. The light was so bright. It grew brighter still, more intense. It increased in strength until Izzy blacked out from the strain on his eyes.

***

"Can you see anything, Tai?" Sora shouted up to him, high up in a tree. Tai put away his pocket telescope and sighed. He almost felt defeated but, at least Matt wasn't here to tell that to him. It wasn't so much defeat really, he just didn't like letting Sora down.

"No Sora. No sign of Izzy or that creature anywhere." He shouted down.

Sora was feeling extremely concerned. Not only about Izzy's capture by that monster but, she was feeling like everyone in the group was under threat from that ghost/demon-like Digimon. The group had all split up into groups of two with their Digimon also. Herself and Tai with Biyomon and Agumon, Mimi and Joe with Palmon and Gomamon and Matt demanded that TK and his egg stayed with him and Gabumon. Not to be nasty to the others or anything but, Sora felt a lot safer when Tai was around her.

"Hey, Sora! Are you okay?" Tai asked her as he jumped down from the branch.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She lied.

***

Inside his lair, Nosferatmon watched Tai and Sora. Now that he had Izzy's intelligence, he could now tell exactly what Sora was thinking. He had found a sixth sense so to speak. He sat on a throne of skulls and listened to Sora's thoughts. Her fears. Her anxiety.

He closed his eyes and somehow attempted to tap deeper into her thoughts. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He needed more mind power. He turned to face an unconscious Izzy, still in the glass tube. He got up and hovered over to him. He raised a hand and put it on a glowing panel beside him. The panel glowed and as it did, Izzy let out a scream of pain as his mind was completely lost to Nosferatmon. Nosferatmon began screaming too. He wasn't used to having such a vast amount of knowledge. He crumbled to the floor and began looking deep into Sora's mind. What was her deepest anxiety? He found it. A memory from childhood. Nosferatmon opened his eyes again and smiled. He had thought up the perfect trap for Sora. Slowly, he regained his full height and transformed into a liquid on the floor.

***

Night time began to come over the Digital World and Tai, Sora and their Digimon had been unsuccessful in finding Izzy. They had decided to rest for the night but, Sora could not seem to sleep. Her mind was so occupied. Was she becoming paranoid?

'I have a reason to be paranoid.' Sora told herself. 'A creature just took away one of my friends and we haven't the faintest idea where he's been taken to or if he's even alive.'

"What's wrong, Sora?" Biyomon asked, looking up at her human friend.

"Biyomon, are you sure you don't recognise that creature who took Izzy?"

"Well..." Biyomon began. "Now that you mention it, I think I have seen him somewhere before but, not in real life. There are lots of legends and myths about how we Digimon came to be and how some of us stayed good but, some turned evil. I can remember a wall-painting I saw once and it told the story of a war between two armies of Digimon. Those who have gentle, kind hearts and those who have black, corrupt hearts. Creatures like Devimon wanted total control over the Digital World, believing they were the most powerful of Digimon. Creatures like Angemon however believed that Digimon could live in peace and harmony without being ruled over. A legend once said that there was a final battle between the good and bad Digimon. Angemon could not destroy the evil Digimon so, he had to imprison them temporarily instead. Devimon must have escaped his imprisonment and so must have this other evil Digimon."

"And you don't know the name of this Digimon?" Sora asked.

"No." Biyomon replied. "Devimon is the only name I remember from the legends."

Sora and Biyomon suddenly heard a sound of footsteps. Maybe it was one of the others? Or Izzy? Or even that creature again? Sora and Biyomon got up and followed the sound deep into the forest. They continued walking until they saw a woman in a kimono standing with her back to them. Even though she could not see her face, Sora knew who the woman was. 

"It can't be..." Sora said, shocked. 

"Do you know that woman, Sora?" Biyomon queried. 

"I think it's...my mother." Sora told her pink companion. 

The woman turned around to face Sora and Biyomon. Sora gasped. The woman WAS her mother! Sora got up to go and greet her but, Biyomon tugged onto her arm. 

"Sora, don't you think this is a little weird? I mean, how can your mother be in the Digiworld?" 

Biyomon had a point but, Sora recognised her mother anywhere and ran to her but, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that her Mother's eyes were glowing red. She took a small step back as her Mother began to tear the flesh off of her face and as the kimono turned pitch black, she and Biyomon realised that they had been tricked. The hair turned black and the skin turned ghost white and the eyes became blood red. That was when Sora screamed as the monster who took Izzy stood before her. 

*** 

Her scream echoed throughout the forest even reaching Tai, who sat up straight away. 

"Agumon! That scream sounded like Sora's!" Tai told his dinosaur-like Digimon friend. 

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it?" Agumon told Tai. 

Another scream was heard. 

"Well, I sure didn't imagine that, buddy! Come on!" Tai shouted and with that, he and Agumon ran in search of Sora. 

*** 

Sora continued running backwards until she ran straight into a tree. The creature glared at her and smiled wickedly, showing sharp fangs.

"Who or what are you?" Asked Sora, nervously.

"My name is Nosferatmon." The creature replied. "And your name is Sora Takenouchi. The one who holds The Crest of Love."

"The what?"

Nosferatmon looked at her, doubtfully. He then let out a howl and knocked over a tree.

"You don't have The Crest yet!"

"What Crest?"

Nosferatmon breathed heavily. 'No matter.' He said to himself. 'There is another way to take away her power.' He then began hovering towards Sora slowly when Biyomon attacked him. He was caught off guard and held his head in pain. He then reached inside his body and threw two black rods. Each one nailed Biyomon in the eyes. She fell to the ground, weeping as Sora witnessed a transformation of Biyomon. Her feathers all turned black and red and her eyes had no colour to them. She turned to face Sora who looked at her reborn friend in fear. Suddenly, Tai arrived on the scene with Agumon.

"Sora! What happened to Biyomon?" He shouted.

Suddenly, Biyomon began attacking Agumon! Biyomon assaulted Agumon relentlessly in fact but, Agumon refused to fire back on her.

"Biyomon! What are you doing?" Sora cried out before being swooped down upon by Nosferatmon who dug his fangs deep into Sora's neck, causing her to pass out instantly. Meanwhile, Agumon was barely able to stand after several attacks from a brainwashed Biyomon! Nosferatmon called Biyomon back and she stood by his side as he lifted the unconscious Sora up in his arms. Tai ran up to him and tried pulling Sora out of his arms.

"Let go of her!" Tai shouted. Nosferatmon simply narrowed his eyes at him and he went flying back into a lake. Agumon ran after him as Nosferatmon and Biyomon shot up into the air with Sora as their captive.

"Sora!" Tai shouted out her name at the top of his voice but, it was already too late. Tears began to come to Tai's eyes as he felt like he had let Sora down.

"Hey Tai! Look up there!" Agumon shouted. Tai looked up, dried his eyes with his arm and looked up.

"Agumon? Is that an island in the sky?" Tai asked.

To Be Continued...

***

Author's Footnotes- As was the case with 'The Instrument of Love', I haven't the faintest idea how many chapters of this there will be (As many as it takes, I guess). The first chapter was quite well-recieved on fanfiction.net and I hope this second chapter will be too. If you didn't like this chapter however, tell me why so that I can improve! But, please make sure it's CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

If there's one thing I can't stand, it's immature little comments about why my fics suck.

I already know that!

Thank you for your time and may God bless you all!

Author's Final Note- Just in case anyone is wondering, I won't be entering the recent Takari contest. Why? Well, despite that you all liked 'Cooties' by the sounds of things, I really don't think I can come up with an idea for a TK/Kari fic that hasn't already been done. I was bursting with ideas yesterday and then, I found out that it'd all been done!

Oh, and 'Cooties' wasn't legible to enter in case you're wondering but, I hold no grudge for that.


End file.
